Mother Nature
by silentblackblood
Summary: Sesshoumaru wanders into a forest he has never entered he is encountered by a woman who claims to be Mother Nature herself. SessKag. No flames.
1. Unknown Lands

AN: This author's note I've have written may be blabbering, but it is IMPORTANT. The story includes not only the SessKag pairing, but also the stuff about the devil Satan and angels. While it includes it, it doesn't include too much religious beliefs but is slightly bloody and dark in some places. If you find that just the existence of Satan's name is disturbing, do not read this story. I have already warned you, so don't send flames saying how bad this story is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me except for Aiko, even Satan is described according to another anime. What I do own, is the story plot and Aiko.

**Mother Nature**

**Chapter One**

**Unknown Lands**

Sesshoumaru lingered in the theatre of war in the midst of the remains of four boar youkai. He lazily flicked his claws to get rid of the grimy substance still on his claws. Blood stained his previously snow-white clothes, pieces of intestines and body parts clung to his armor. There had better be a clear spring nearby so he could clean off all this muck. The fingertips nearly reached his tongue when he thought better. If the boars' scent was so indescribably nauseating, what would be the flavor of the blood? He decided not to go there.

The heir of the Western lands had been sent here to exterminate four boar youkai that had been rampaging through the villages under Inutaisho's protection. But at that time, Inutaisho had been out for business. As the next ruler of the Western lands, Sesshoumaru took the situation and decided to teach the boar youkai a lesson of intruding upon others' lands and property.

He took his time and leisurely strolled around the place, letting his guard slightly down to loosen up his nerves. A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru ended up in a forest he had never been to before. Snarls and furious growls sounded through the air as he got frustrated over himself. This was preposterous; he had no reason to get lost in his own lands!

Then again, was this really his father's land? The forest leaves had a more healthy and alive green shade than the ones in his father's forests. Chirping was visibly heard and there didn't seem to be any youkai. As the sun began to lower until it was nestled between two mountain peaks, he could see the faint outline of something. It was white, and was a round sphere. Were these…souls? If so, where did they come from? Sesshoumaru had never heard his father mention a forest full of souls.

He continued strolling around the place, hoping to return to the place where he had come from. His tries were all in vain, as the white lights grew brighter within every hour that turned darker. The darkness did not bother him, his youkai abilities gave him the advantage of being able to see in the dark as clearly as in the day.

What _did _bother him was the eerie silence of the forest except for the distant rustle of squirrels and birds. These two species were not rare in the forests he had been in, but here there were no creatures except for the two.

"Who is there?" a ghostly voice sounded throughout the whole area.

Immediately, Sesshoumaru's senses became highly alert of his surroundings and he searched the area for the scent or aura of any creature. He was certainly surprised when he sensed nothing, but a silhouette of someone appeared on one side of his view. The figure laughed quietly, musical yet mysteriously out of the ordinary.

"Who are you? Why could this Sesshoumaru not sense your aura or scent?" he snarled out with bleeding red eyes.

"Kagome, because I can hide my aura and scent. What are you doing here? This forest is forbidden to any creature of the outer-world." Her voice turned razor-sharp.

"This Sesshoumaru apologizes; I did not notice I was wandering into a place to which I am unwelcome." He spoke with politeness, knowing that being able to hide a person's aura and scent was only achieved by higher beings.

"Leave at once and I may spare your life. There is not a second time, do not enter here again. Next time you do, will be your last." She retorted coldly.

Right, and he hated to admit this. "I cannot, for this Sesshoumaru is lost. May you provide me with sanctuary and food? Tomorrow at daybreak I shall leave, but someone must guide me. This Sesshoumaru has tried many times to return to the 'outer-world' but has failed."

There was a moment of silence, before the voice spoke up again. "Very well, but if my father disagrees, there is nothing I can do."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and he stepped closer to the shadow. He would have gasped at the beauty in front of him if not for his unusual self-control. The girl in front of him was dead gorgeous.

A waterfall of wavy black dropped down to the side of her thigh. Cerulean eyes glanced warily at him. The girl called Kagome had one black stripe on either side of her face and on her forehead was a black crescent moon like his, except with white wings. One midnight blue tail curled around her form much like his did and her elf ears occasionally twitched with the faintest sound. She was clad in a black kimono with an azure obi. Both were made of silk and had simple designs, but there were swirls of silver on the black kimono. Under the flimsy fabric, Sesshoumaru could clearly see the solid silhouette of two samurai swords against her waist.

"What is your name, heir of the Western lands?" she spoke with a flowing accent that matched with royalty.

"Sesshoumaru." He replied.

Kagome nodded and started taking elegant steps to a direction Sesshoumaru had never been to. Who would? The trees there were so thick you could barely see through them and in the mornings it had not let even a small bit of light through. But as if it had a mind of its own, the trees spread and in between there was a narrow path in which Kagome entered. Sesshoumaru trailed behind. The white orbs, Sesshoumaru noticed, varied in sizes and color. All of them ranged from clear white to baby blue.

"Kagome-san, may I inquire what these orbs are?"

Kagome opened her palm, and a sapphire blue orb sailed down towards her hand. "These spheres are souls of both human and demon, of plants and animals. My family is responsible of purifying them after a person's death, preserving them, and then deciding which fits best with a newborn babe. Any other living thing entering here is categorized as an intruder, they are either killed or their memories will be erased. It depends; creatures reluctant to have their memories erased are slaughtered, the memories cannot be destroyed without permission."

Sesshoumaru was surprised; this forest had only been a legend to all living things until today. He was perhaps the only one that had came in here and had the privilege to talk to its owner and not get slaughtered and have a good reason not to.

"We have arrived." There was a hint of smugness in her voice in which Sesshoumaru later found out why.

They had arrived at a European castle. A road of colored pebbles was laid out in front of them and the surrounding area had no trees and had a small lake on the Western side in which a few black doves were drinking from. Those were obviously not ordinary birds, they had crimson eyes.

"What are those creatures?"

"Messengers of my father." She said casually.

The castle itself was made of heavy black stone and the gate was of pure marble, what surprised him was that there were neat cracks lined up neatly which created shapes that were the same as the gate, only getting smaller each time. In total, there were 10.

"What are the purposes of those lines?"

"Do you see the smallest door? That weighs 2 tons; it is for newborns that have just learned to walk who live in the castle. Each door increases by 30 tons. The 10th door is 272 tons. Quite heavy isn't it? My father is the only one who can only the 10th door, my mother can open the 8th door, I can open the 4th door, and the servants the 2nd door. You want to try?" two pearl white fangs glittered in the darkness as she let out a frightening grin.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and nodded, he did not believe that the girl in front of him could open the 4th gate that would weigh 92 tons, which would equal 92000 kilograms. Who in seven hells would bother making such a door?

He laid his palm on the 5th door and pushed, nothing happened except for a slight movement of the door. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in anger that he would have to go to the door that the girl was able to open, the 4th gate. It was not easy; it even took a while before he fully opened it.

Kagome walked past him and told him to let go, stating that the gate would not slam down like most heavy doors would. Instantly, a female wolf stepped forwards and claimed the shoes Kagome and Sesshoumaru had discarded.

"Mika, where is mother and father?" she asked without even glancing at the wolf.

"Master and mistress have left to a gathering in the underworld, they will return when it is midnight." Mika kept her head down. "Is there anything Kagome-sama needs?"

"Yes, prepare dinner for the guest and me and organize one of the guest rooms for Sesshoumaru-sama of the Western lands." Kagome started forward as the lights lit up one by one wherever she passed.

Sesshoumaru used this time to take in his surroundings. There were numerous landscape paintings on the wall. Some included the castle and others included Western faeries, cupids, demons, devils, angels, and other beings which were only heard of in Western and European fairytales. It was surprising a castle like this should appear in an Asian country like Japan. Unlike the outside of the citadel which made it seem spine-chilling, the inside was made with smooth marble and was not as gloomy as most youkai thought European castles were. The hallways were spacious and there were a few staircases which were made of a dull type of gold and were decorated with carvings of oak wood.

The most fascinating thing about the place was the chandeliers. Unlike the ones made of crystal and glass Sesshoumaru had learned about, they were made of a type of rock awfully like crystal but a darker shade of navy.

Curious, he asked Kagome, "What is the age of this castle?"

"I don't know, but apparently it is about 1000 years old according to my father." There was pride in her voice when she mentioned her father.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak anymore, knowing that it would be a futile attempt to try and pry more information from her; she had already been gracious enough to let him breathe.

"We have arrived."

Now, they stood before double doors made of pine wood at least 70m high. It seemed that their house symbol was a black dove, as it appeared on various places on the double doors and were used as messengers. They also appeared along the linings of the hallways, Sesshoumaru noted. Other carvings on the doors were of Western myths and legends. The biggest object that stood out, though, was the form of a devil and a form of an angel, each on one side of the door. He would ask at a better time what the figurines meant.

The doors opened with an odd creak. When they opened up, beside each door there stood a female bat youkai. Like the wolf, they dared not speak with a loud volume and did not meet Kagome's eyes.

Again, Sesshoumaru was fascinated by the decorating furnishings. In front of him, there was a long table which at least 20 people could be seated on each side. At the head of the table, there was a large throne. Beside that coal black throne, there were two smaller ones. The guest chairs were more ordinary looking, but still pitch black. A large chandelier hung on the ceiling that was also at least 80m high in the air. This one looked more like the ones that he had seen on the scrolls.

The floor was marble, but most of it was covered with a red mat with designs of curling flowers and vines. The table foot was made of solid gold and the table top was a cream-colored marble. In the center of the rectangular table there were a few candles, fruits and flowers lined the rest of the way. If he were to measure it, Sesshoumaru would be sure that the table width was at least the width of a king-sized bed.

Behind the horizontal table there was a fireplace, higher than the table and a roaring fire was currently lit. On top of the fireplace there were various small flowers and decorations. Hanging on the wall was a large portrait, which Sesshoumaru assumed was the master and mistress of this gargantuan place.

The woman who was sitting in a golden throne was astonishing. She seemed youthful, but Sesshoumaru knew that an immortal's age was far from their appearance. And in this situation, he was positive that this family was not human. Like a white inuyoukai, the woman had waist-length white hair which was slightly wavy like Kagome's, probably one of the traits Kagome took after her mother. She had gentle cerulean blue eyes and her lips were in a slight curl of happiness. From her expression, she was joyous at that time.

The woman looked liked human, but she couldn't possibly be one. In her arms rested a baby which Sesshoumaru imagined to be Kagome. Kagome was wrapped up in a piece of black cloth and the woman was dressed in a simple white gown much like a kimono, but much looser and it seemed to be easier to move around in.

"What species does your mother belong to?" curiosity got the better of him at that moment.

"An elemental guardian angel, she is responsible for guarding the main five elements of nature and the gates which lead to heaven. In our family, she is in charge of deciding which soul matches with which babe. My father preserves and guards the souls, and I purify them."

Sesshoumaru nodded and continued studying the picture. A man was standing beside the chair with one arm protectively around his wife. He stood proud and arrogantly with a perfect 27.5 degree angle devilish smirk. He had horns on top of his head which were slightly curled backwards. The devilish smirk showed off his pointy fangs and the peculiar elf ears of his. Unlike his wife, he had waist-length, straight black hair and a pair of crimson eyes which seemed to be able to look right through your soul. This must be the dashing Lord of the house.

On his shoulder perched a black dove and his sleeveless black robes were tighter than the standard ones Sesshoumaru saw in the streets of the Western lands. He was the contrast of his spouse, and Kagome took after him a lot. The only way to tell she was part angel was the fact that the marking on her forehead had white wings and also her cerulean blue eyes. What confused him, were the little black wings on the back of Kagome.

"What are the black wings and what species is your father?"

"My father and I each have a pair of black wings; my mother has a pair of white ones as she is an angel. These wings can appear on our own will, but we hardly use them unless we wish to fly because they are too much trouble if they are dirtied and they often get in the way. As for your other question, my father is Lord of the underworld, Satan. Mother's name is Aiko."

"Then, what are you?" Sesshoumaru asked timidly.

"I am what the outer-world would call Mother Nature. Every living thing and everything that is part of nature is always under my control. However, I only have a minor control over the five elements, as they are my mother's priority." She grinned, showing off her razor-sharp fangs which gleamed under the dazzling light. "Come sit down Prince Sesshoumaru, you must be hungry."

She offered him a seat near the throne and she herself sat in the throne left of the center throne. Servants appeared, two of them carrying plates, bowls, knives, forks, and spoons while the other ones arrived with food. It was fresh raw meat, just as he liked it. On the other hand, Kagome was eating cooked meat, cut up into neat little pieces.

"Any drinks, Prince Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, content with what he had. If he really wanted a sip, he could just drink the blood from the piece of meat in front of him. He watched as Kagome's lips twisted into a feral grin as she sent a servant off to get her a drink.

The answer came much sooner than he thought; he could smell the drink from if it were miles away. A strong scent of clean blood invaded his senses. He had to keep himself from rushing forward and dunking it down his throat.

A servant which Sesshoumaru recognized as Mika arrived with a cup in her hands. The contents could have been wine, but each passing second it darkened a little proved otherwise. Kagome looked at the blood within avidly, obviously she drank blood only occasionally or she would not crave it so.

"Thank you, don't tell mother of this or she will surely discipline me." Kagome winked at the servant with a grin.

Mika nodded and backed off, probably to her own quarters.

"Wouldn't your mother be able to scent it out?"

At that, Kagome chuckled and drank some of the blood and smacked her lips while muttering. "Blood type O is always the best, sweet and coppery. As for your question, she won't be able to tell. Let me warn you not to wander about this castle without supervision, some parts of it is extremely deadly and bloody. Take my father's bathing springs for example, though the scent is covered, it is full of blood. That is what he bathes in; heaven knows how he keeps clean without water to wash it away. My mother and I bathe in normal hot springs."

Sesshoumaru nodded at that, he shuddered at the thought of himself coming upon a finely decorated room, only to find that whole room was filled with crimson blood.

Once again, he heard the front doors release, the master and mistress were home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru stood up and waited for the appearance of the owners. Kagome apparently did not mind, she sat stone-still in her throne and watched the contents of her goblet swirl. She seemed enchanted by the swirling, for her eyes later on were glazed over as if she were in a trance.

"Snap out of it, Kagome-san." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Kagome followed his instructions and snapped out of her dazed status. Just at that moment, her mother stalked in with a not-so-happy expression with her father. The lady's eyes were alight with fury and the red in her face proved her to be livid of what Kagome was drinking. Both she and her husband were wearing the same thing as when the portrait was painted.

"Young lady, you know very well that only your father drinks the stored blood. You are also half angel, which alone makes blood banned to you!" She angrily thrust a slender finger in her direction, the tingly sound of her bracelet sounding throughout the air as the servants off to the side cowered even more.

"Aiko, you must be proud that she took after me so much. After all, most angels were killed by devils were they not?" The man who was Kagome's father smirked.

"Shut up Satan! If it wasn't for you whispering to her since birth that she is also half devil and should act as a devil should, she wouldn't even be touching blood!" Aiko snapped at Satan.

Satan sighed and shook his head, holding his hands as a sign of defeat. His aura radiated annoyance and weariness.

To tell the truth, Sesshoumaru was highly amused by this threesome family. They evidently appreciated each other, but never spoke of it through words.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her mother's words. She cherished her mother, but this time she had crossed her line by abusing her father verbally. Her claws closed around her cup and she smashed it into bits and pieces. Immediately, servants came forward and cleaned up the mess in a jig. Some of the blood mixed with her blood that had escaped from within the skin when the shattered pieces had cut in deep. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked all the red substances clean off.

"Never – insult – my – father." She spoke each word separately and dangerously, her narrowed black eyes trying to glare holes through her mother.

"Look at the daughter you raised, Satan! You spoiled that girl!" her mother visibly paled and whipped around, slamming the door behind her.

Satan winced at the booming sound. "Kagome, you overdid it. You know your mother gets over-emotional sometimes, she still loves you."

"I know, but she was the one who chose to walk down the aisle with you even after discovering the consequences of marrying the devil." She sighed as her coal black eyes returned to their typical color.

No more words were passed between the two, they both knew what the other was thinking, this wasn't the first time this has transpired in the family.

It was when the mood lightened a little that Satan noticed Sesshoumaru, who had all this time been standing off to the side to avoid the saliva flying from Kagome and Aiko's mouth.

"Who is this young lad here, Kagome?" he looked curiously at his daughter.

"Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western lands, he's next in line for the throne."

"Son of Inutaisho?" he questioned Sesshoumaru.

He could only nod, not knowing how to address the Lord of the Underworld in front of him.

"Ah, I knew him well. Excellent old friend of mine, but we never got around to be on familiar terms with each other. He was always at battle and I was always busy attending to my business." He put a curled clawed finger under his chin and looked at the chandelier thoughtfully.

"Was Inuyasha introduced to you?" Sesshoumaru asked cautiously, afraid that he would take offense in any of the words he spoke.

"That little twerp, he's grown into a boy now has he? Yes, of course I remember him, nearly pulled out my wings when he was an infant."

"Who's Inuyasha?" Kagome piped up.

"My younger brother, after my father passes away he will remain a prince unless I die and do not have an heir." Sesshoumaru replied with a slight glance in her direction.

"I need to go tend to my business now. It's a pleasant meeting with you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru bowed, "It's all my pleasure."

Satan exited the room, the faint sound of him ascending the stairs were heard to Sesshoumaru's delicate ears.

"Hey, you didn't give me those formal bows!" Kagome pouted and crossed her arms.

"You didn't ask for it, and I was formal enough with a stranger. How was I to know you weren't just another ordinary youkai not worthy of my notice?"

"The crescent moon on my forehead proves me to be 'worthy of your notice'." she pointed a clawed finger towards her forehead, during the process nearly poking her eye out.

"Anybody can paint it on."

"It would mean a death sentence to be found out, and I am sure nobody wants to become a companion of the underworld at my age."

Sesshoumaru did not retort, but merely raised an elegant eyebrow, "Really? You were icy cold to me too, and you never gave me a formal bow either. The fact that you are showing another different personality irks me."

"Does it so? I was only being cautious with you, who knew what you might be here for? Many have ventured into our forests, seeking for powerful souls because they are weaklings." she replied sharply.

Sesshoumaru shrugged it off and continued his previous assault of the piece of uncooked deer meat. Females, you never know what they have in mind.

Kagome pouted when Sesshoumaru deliberately chose to ignore her and finish his own meal. Males, you never know how their stupid ego and arrogance will interfere with their mood. She huffed and went back to her own steak, now loosing appetite as some pieces of the goblet had flown inside it, though barely noticeable. A single hand waved slightly in the air, and Mika came and collected her unfinished meal.

"Would you like anything else, Kagome-sama?" she spoke softly.

"No thank you, just make sure some food is brought to mother and father's chambers. They must be hungry from the gathering."

After Mika left, the air was filled with ghostly silence in which Kagome grew uncomfortable with. It was Sesshoumaru who later on broke the stillness.

"You appreciate your mother and father don't you?" to Kagome, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Indeed I do, but sometimes I am rebellious against my mother. The fact that I adore my father a notch higher than my mother does not help." She laid her head sideways onto the dining table and looked at Sesshoumaru's striking features.

'Wait, backup, where did _striking_ come from? Sure he's decent looking and somewhat handsome, but _striking_? I must be mad! He's only a guest for one night!' Kagome thought with a bewildered expression, which thankfully went unnoticed by Sesshoumaru.

"Why would you adore you father a notch higher than your mother? Lady Aiko seems agreeable enough if she is not angered." Sesshoumaru looked questionably at her.

"My mother…she was often not around me when I grew up. You know, most babies grow up with their mother taking care of them. It was my father Satan who took care of me since birth, mother was always guarding the gates of heaven."

"It's her job." Sesshoumaru stated.

"It's my father's job to take care of the underworld! Why can he fulfill his duties at the same time of taking care of me? His duties are far heavier than my mother's! He's the boss and she is only responsible for a fraction of heaven." black started to return to her cerulean orbs.

Sesshoumaru quieted, he didn't really have any say in this. He, after all, had also grown up under his father's care.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, with Kagome pondering to put Sesshoumaru in the pig pen, servant's quarter, guestroom, or perhaps in the dungeons. On the other hand, Sesshoumaru was wondering about what Kagome had previously spoken about.

Mika knelt down in front of Kagome, "Kagome-sama, the guestroom for Sesshoumaru-sama has been prepared accordingly."

Kagome nodded and demanded another frightful servant to clean away Sesshoumaru's plate. "Come this way, Prince Sesshoumaru, we shall set out for your short-term bed chamber."

Sesshoumaru gracefully and silently stood up from his guest chair, not bothering to push it back under the classy table, knowing that some servants would even be angered if you did their jobs for them. His personal retainer, Jaken, was a perfect example.

The hallways in which they were passing through were lightly decorated, but in a separate likeliness. Instead of the cool, slippery, marble floors, the corridors were fully covered with a maroon carpet with images which looked awfully like recorded history of the devils and angels.

There were less portraits and landscape paintings here, to be replaced by examples of early scrolls, conquests, and the remains of powerful and hazardous objects. One of them, Sesshoumaru noted, was the Shikon no Tama. Half of it was dangling on the sides of the walls while the other half was around the neck of Kagome, linked around her creamy neck with silken cloth.

The lights here were brighter and they started passing doors of heavy oak wood. These were decorated with parts of rubies, diamonds, gold, silver, sapphire, etc.

"These are the master bedroom chambers; the one with the family crescent is mine. My mother's bedroom chamber is the one with only the angel wings and my father's is the one with a pair of black wings. Their combined room is a black dove." Kagome offered.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in understanding as they continued to tread on the supple carpet.

"We have arrived."

Sesshoumaru glanced up and saw a majestic sight. On the double oak wood doors, there was a white inuyoukai in its true form, howling to the pale moon at night. The silver handles of these doors were in a crescent shape, both curling inwards.

Kagome smirked at the facial expression of Sesshoumaru. Who wouldn't? To think that a person other than the Noble Four (I know it sounds lame, bear with me) would have such a magnificent castle containing rooms perhaps better than their own.

"Open the doors and then you may return to the servants quarters, be careful not to disturb mother or father." Kagome spoke to two falcon youkai who had trailed behind them.

The sight that met Sesshoumaru's eyes were enough to make his knees buckle, he was currently extremely thankful for his self-control.

The wall was painted a vanilla white, with a few more landscape pictures of the Western lands hanging on the western wall of the room. There was a wardrobe at least 10 times his size, no doubt including plenty of hakama and haori and other clothing. The curtains were double layered, with one black sheet of silk and the other was white linen. When the doors were opened, they led to a spacious balcony big enough to fit 3 of his youkai form.

The canopy bed was higher than his youkai form and wider than four of his youkai form and was made of sturdy wood with carvings which seemed like blossoms. The hanging cloth was a warm sea blue of satin. The bed covers were cream-colored with careful stitching of golden thread. There was a desk in a corner where a few scrolls were neatly laying upon and there was a quill, ink, and blank scrolls. The floor was also covered with a royal blue carpet.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Where do your parents get all this money with their type of…business?"

Anybody would be curious, being the Lord of the Underworld didn't really have any benefits besides being the rex. The most important thing, however, was the fact that the Noble Four had fought down other young Lords to gain the lands, power, and wealth they now possess. Where Aiko and Satan could get their wealth from, Sesshoumaru did not have a hint.

"Sometimes, other devils and angels ask my parents to do certain tasks or to lend them a hand. The jobs father is offered are mostly highly hazardous, so the payment is also high. Other times, people rent the other estates we own on earth or they borrow our money. Every week that they do not return the money, 5 percent is added to the original price."

Sesshoumaru could only nod and continue scanning the room, noticing a mini double oak door, which obviously led to the hot springs and changing room. In front of that stood a bronze mirror with emeralds embedded inside as the shape of a crescent moon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I advise to rest early, getting out of this forest is not effortless, especially the fact that the time we leave there shall be beasts." She smirked.

"This Sesshoumaru had checked when he first entered the forest, there are no such creatures other than squirrels and birds in the forest."

Kagome shook her head, "That is where you are wrong. The beasts of the underworld and heaven are quite different from the ones on earth. They do not have a scent or aura. They are more like animals in a ghost form, but still solid and able to shred a living creature with their fangs and claws."

If possible, Sesshoumaru paled even more. How was he to fight that type of creature when he had no idea where they were? So, he wisely decided to follow Kagome's advice.

"Very well, I will retire early." Sesshoumaru nodded at the door, clearly wishing the departure of Kagome.

Kagome pouted, it wasn't exactly considered polite to tell the princess of the lands you were standing on to kindly invite herself out of the door. Yet knowing the next day there would be enough payback time, she left with a devious smirk on her face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bright and early in the morning, Sesshoumaru felt the weight of a light person on his left. His right eye cracked open and adjusted to the light shining from the sun. There sat Kagome with an 'I'm so innocent' smile on her face, big eyes, and her posture telling everyone she was completely guiltless of the present situation.

"Rise and shine, Fluffy!" she giggled and tore the soft, warm blanket out of Sesshoumaru's hands.

He groaned, then realized the situation and snarled at the insolent girl who dared invade his privacy. Yesterday night, knowing that there was no one here who would harm him, he had allowed his guard to drop and undressed so that he could sleep more comfortably. Which dog do you see usually sleeps with clothes on and actually seems content? So here he was, as naked as the day he was born.

Kagome gasped and whirled around with her face scarlet, buried in between her two hands. Half of her felt like laughing at the humiliation of the prince, the other half knew that one half of her was going to become a corpse before taking Sesshoumaru out of her forest.

Sesshoumaru tried desperately to restrain himself, red was starting to bleed into his eyes and he felt like tearing the girl apart. What kept his beast at bay was the mere fact that he was the guest in this domain.

"Get out of here, girl!" he harshly bit out Kagome.

Obediently, Kagome hurried outside and closed the double doors behind her back, her face still an obvious crimson. Too bad her father chose this moment chose to walk past these doors.

"What's wrong, Kagome? You look like you've been in a 50 degree Celsius room." A slight twinkle danced in his wise eyes.

Kagome's blush darkened until you could barely see her features, Satan leaned against the opposite wall with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his lips.

"What did I tell you? All royalty sleep naked." He smirked at the obvious discomfort of his daughter.

"I don't." she hotly muttered.

"That's because you're an exception, even your mother obeys that rule."

"That saying of the perverts is not a law of royalty!" she glared daggers at her father.

"We'll see about that when you get hitched," his expression serious.

Sesshoumaru came out, well dressed and still muttering about impudent women forcefully entering his chambers. He was dressed in same clothing as yesterday, except the patterns were black instead of red, his obi was red and black, and he did not wear his armor.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he glared down at Kagome who blushed furiously.

'Dang it Kagome! Get a hold of yourself! You've been blushing too much in one day!' she mentally scolded herself.

"Well excuse me! I would have thought you would rather keep your clothes on when you're on another's land. How do you know I might not kill you in your sleep?"

"The fact that your parents are honorable people and the fact that you are too puny to compete against me makes me perfectly safe in this place." He snorted when she claimed she could even kill him.

Kagome raised a pointed finger and her heels departed the floor; she was now 5cm taller. Before she had a time to give Sesshoumaru a lecture of his life, Satan interfered.

"Now, you two, doesn't breakfast sound pleasant?"

As if her stomach had its own mind, Kagome's stomach growled, giving its owner the worst humiliation in her life ever. Kagome's hands flew to her stomach and she covered it with her hands while blushing furiously. Sesshoumaru was staring at her with pure amusement and Satan was quickly glancing between the two.

Sesshoumaru only stopped staring after Kagome snapped her fangs at him and bared them to him. Not only was that a sign of anger, it was also a sign of the two youkai involved to dance on the battlefield. Usually, the ending was not pretty.

Kagome whipped around and stormed down the hallways to the dining-room.

"Follow Kagome's scent if you wish to eat breakfast, you'll get lost alone."

With that said, Satan disappeared into the shadows as if he had never been there, not even his scent was lingering in the air. Sesshoumaru looked around and noticed the hallways to be much brighter than yesterday night when he had first came here.

Sesshoumaru had a hard time falling asleep yesterday. The first reason was that he did not need much sleep, but the other reason was that he did not wish to leave this place anymore.

Here, the surroundings were quiet and peaceful except for the occasional chirp of birds, which stopped the fact that the place was dead silent and gave it life. He need not fear the thought of enemies invading the place and slaughtering him. The strongest lands in the country always come with problems, always.

Sighing, he shook his head, chastising himself. The Western lands needed him, so did his brash younger brother. If his father passed away, he was the only hope for the Western lands to stay upright. No matter what people say, Inuyasha had always been a soft-hearted youkai listening to the ones closest to his heart even if they were lies.

He clearly remembered the time which his father had been giving those lessons on who to listen to and how to make the correct decisions when their people came for help. Inuyasha had made little progress; the question had dealt with his fiancé, Kikyo.

Flashback

"Sesshoumaru, if I were to slaughter two villagers without reason and was put on court, you would have to take up the responsibility of being the judge as the heir. Tell me, would you let me run free again and let the villagers become restless souls or would you execute me?" Inutaisho spoke in a serious dark tone, as if the situation was true.

"I would execute you."

"And why is that?"

"The villagers were slaughtered without reason; they were innocent of the situation. Most likely, you would have lost yourself to your bloodlust to lose control. A ruler who cannot restrain his own beast is not worthy of the title of Lord."

Inutaisho nodded with a happy smile, satisfied with the knowledge that his country would be in safe hands if he were to perish in battle. He turned to Inuyasha, who had been twiddling with his brush and making childish drawings on his scroll.

"What about you, Inuyasha?" his eyes darkened when he asked Inuyasha, this was the son he had the most problem with.

"Of course I would choose you! I mean, who would want to kill their own father? Sesshoumaru is just jealous that father has all the power and Sesshoumaru wishes to override you and take over the Western lands!" he raised his hands and his volume got louder by the second.

Sesshoumaru was off to the side with a smirk, barely containing his laughter and mirth. Inutaisho, though, was having a dreadful moment. He rubbed his temple in frustration. Truly, if his lands were to fall into the hands of this youngling one day, he would surely destroy the works of his ancestors.

"Okay, try this one Inuyasha. If your fiancé, Kikyo, had slaughtered everyone in the Western palace including me and your brother, would you kill her or mate her?"

Sesshoumaru growled at that, how dare his father think that a puny wench could send him to death? Her miko powers were weak beyond words, it was simply hilarious.

Inuyasha's brows knitted together as he dived into bottomless concentration. He crossed his arms and tilted his head towards the wall, still thinking hard. After half an hour, his head was buried against his chest. After the next hour, Inutaisho got tired of him and told him to give an answer.

No sound came from the immature inuyoukai; it was when both Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho noticed Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

"Sesshoumaru, cover your ears. INUYASHA! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO SLEEP AND DANCE AWAY IN YOUR DREAMLAND!"

The bubble coming from Inuyasha's nostrils popped and his eyes sleepily opened. "Huh? Is someone talking to me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his father, who seemed ready to explode any second.

"Inu-ya-sha!" Inutaisho roared.

"Yes?"

"Your answer." He spoke.

"What answer?"

"The answer to my question." He was getting more irritated with each passing second.

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking hard. After a while, he put his fist in his palm with a happy smile as if he had just found out he ruled the whole galaxy.

"I would mate her!"

"And why is that, INUYASHA?"Inutaisho yelled straight into Inuyasha's puppy ears.

After he recovered from the yelling in his sensitive ears, he replied, "Love is more important than family."

"And where, pray tell, did you receive all this information?" kami save the person who did, he would surely slaughter that person.

"Umm…it was Totosai and Myoga, but they were only talking about stuff related to it. Oh yes! It was Jaken! He said this to me!" his eyes brightened at his own discovery.

Inutaisho sighed and slapped his forehead with the other hand against his waist, what has he done to deserve this?

End of Flashback

Sesshoumaru had remembered that moment for a long while, it was, after all, one of the precious memories he saved. It had been quite a while since his whole family could relax and actually enjoy themselves.

His stomach protested to his thoughts, so he had no choice but to trace down Kagome's scent to the dining room they had previously been in last night. He saw the difference immediately. Like all the other hallways and corridors he had previously passed through, the room was brighter. The roaring fire simply did not appear and the portrait above had changed, this time to the picture Sesshoumaru knew all so well.

It was a picture of the Noble Four, of course including Inutaisho. Since young he had always been confused, if the Noble Four only consists of four people, who was the fifth person? His father had rubbed his head with a hearty laugh, saying that in the future he would discover the secret himself.

Kagome noticed him approaching, but merely twitched her pointed ears to show him she knew he was there.

Sesshoumaru suppressed his anger and stalked over to the girl, efficiently cutting off her source of sunlight.

"Princess Kagome, it is rude not to properly acknowledge the presence of another person standing in the same room as you, especially when they have higher power than you." He hissed with narrowed golden orbs.

She finally turned around to face him, but his triumph expression darkened immediately. "Excuse me, higher power? Maybe my ears informed me wrong, or do your brains provide you with the wrong information? Our family practically _controls_ the life and death of all living things. Now, who made the rule that I can't take your life away with a snap of my fingers?"

"Let's leave, I wish to return early." Knowing he could not win this verbal battle, he would rather change the subject than waste his spit trying to succeed something Kagome was literarily correct.

Kagome let out a joyous grin, knowing that the prince had silently admitted defeat. She was the dominant one between them two, simply because she could control life and death and he could not.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How long?" Sesshoumaru asked for the umpteenth time of the morning.

"Would you rather take the longer route or take the shorter route and let me retrieve your soul for you? I cannot participate in battle, for it would not be fair to the living creatures, yet you do not have the power to fight them." She spoke simply and jogged ahead, making sure to keep her footsteps light so to not attract unwanted visitors.

She peeked ahead and noticed something. Hah! Now she could get rid of him _and_ her stupid blushes altogether with a reasonable statement!

"I can only go this far, it is against our rules to beyond this place. Walk straight ahead and you would return to your own world. Bear in mind, never revisit this place, it is forbidden to all living things. Even one of the previous Noble Four was slaughtered by the beasts lingering in this forest. Be gone!"

Sesshoumaru watched as the half angel half devil departed gracefully, not once creating a small sound except for the occasional brushing sound of her silk kimono.

AN: So, what do you think about it? Is it too bloody? If it is, don't worry, this will be the only chapter that has too much blood in it. I know Kagome is a bit out of character, but I don't know any other way she would fit into this story like her usual self…please cope with it. Also, please deal with the fact that I jump between the honorific titles in English and Japanese. Sorry about that. Review and review!


	2. Kagome's Prank

AN: Heh, I'm glad that I got reviews for the first chapter (more than I expected). Anyways, to those people that wish that I could make Kagome act coldly towards Sesshoumaru, I have to say sorry that I can't. As you see, I had the whole story planned out before I started writing it, so I can't really change it. If I change it, I'm afraid I'll lose track of everything. Thanks for the idea though! Now, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me except for Aiko, even Satan is described according to another anime. What I do own, is the story plot and Aiko.

**Mother Nature**

**Chapter Two**

**Kagome's Prank**

Ever since he returned from the damn forest, he could not keep the annoying wench away from his mind. His life had reverted back to the life with tedious work and a highly irritating brother. Yesterday had all been like a dream, he couldn't help but wonder why Kagome chose not to erase his memories.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh my god why was I so careless to overlook that!" Kagome's eyes widened with sudden realization just as she woke up from her dream realm.

"So careless to overlook what?" Lady Aiko walked across the carpeted floor and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"I let the Western prince run off without erasing his memories!" she frantically looked at her mother with bulging bug eyes.

Aiko let out a small frown, obviously displeased with the turn of events. "As long as he doesn't tell, it should be alright. Your father and I are not permitted to be seen by others, so we cannot simply go and drag him back. I will inform your father to keep tabs on him. If he does happen to spill the beans, you will simply have to trace him down and take his soul."

Kagome clapped her hands together happily and threw herself at her mother.

"Sorry okaa-san, for yelling at you yesterday." She said sheepishly.

She merely ruffled up Kagome's hair and said, "It doesn't matter, really. Any half devil would be tempted to drink blood, it's part of your nature."

A wide grin appeared on Kagome's face and she suddenly came up with a hilarious idea.

"Ne, can I go visit the human world today? Please?" she widened her eyes to an impossible size and somehow managed to get some tears in.

"As long as you remember to ask your father. Just remember, you can't bring back people from death, but you may heal them."

Kagome high-fived her mother and went skipping down the hallway with giggles. That is, of course, after she put on appropriate clothing. After all, you can't simply run down the hallway with the translucent nightgown.

She came across a mahogany door as big as the Western lord in his true form. It was decorated with fancy flower designs and had the Ancient tongue of all living things deeply carved into the sides as a border. On the center of the door, there was the head of an Arctic wolf. It was actually very much alive, and it acted as her father's secretary.

As soon as she knocked, the mahogany Arctic wolf had its silk fur and was breathing like a normal live animal. She stroked its soft fur as its warm breath tickled her skin.

"And pray tell, what are you doing here this early in the morning Kaggy-chan?" the guardian wolf said playfully.

"Oh, I merely came to find father, he stayed up in his study all night didn't he?"

He merely nodded and reverted back into wood. Knowing that he had gone to inform her father of her arrival, she patiently leaned against the opposite wall and waited for the doors to swing open with the force of her father's anger.

Sure enough, the doors swung over so hard Kagome was happy that she had not stood where she usually stood. Last time she did, she was with the doctor and nurses for a few weeks. It had not been a wonderful experience with all their lectures and frequent check-ups as if she had a life-threatening disease. Kagome was incredibly sure that an earthquake had just occurred.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kagome? DO NOT DISTURB ME DURING MY WORK! ALL THIS STUFF YOU HAVE ISN'T FOR FREE!"

"Sheesh, do you have to be so deafening with those lungs of yours?" Aiko gracefully came forward as she had already anticipated the actions of her husband.

"Exactly, I just came here to tell you that I'm going to go and visit the human world today. You wouldn't want me to run off without telling you would you? The last time I did, you had to clean up the mess I left behind." She twirled her hair and merely gave her father a mocking smile and a raised eyebrow.

"How long will you be gone?" Satan said as he finally managed to take a few deep breaths to get his heart rate to slow down. He shuddered at the memory of 'cleaning up' after her.

"Ummm…probably the whole day. I want to go see Sesshoumaru and ensure the fact that he knows about the consequences of spilling our secrets."

"You may go, but Draco has to go with you."

Kagome groaned, she hated Draco. True, he was probably one of the strongest and most powerful general of his father, but at the same time he was a dead icicle. She could not get any reaction from the blonde-haired serpent youkai whatsoever.

"Fine." She grumbled and wheeled around to search for Draco.

As usual, she discovered him in the fields with the other generals and soldiers. The only difference, while they were training in unison, he was in the outer-circle under a maple tree training alone.

"Draco!" she yelled and waved a hand at him.

He immediately stopped his actions and placed his sword back in its sheath. As soon as he turned around, though, Kagome turned an interesting shade of cherry red. She should have known, all the other youkai kept their shirts off when training.

No matter what, Kagome was still the innocent little girl and blushed when she saw him without his shirt. Despite him being an ice-block, Draco was actually quite the beautiful serpent youkai.

His short, dulled golden hair flowed naturally past his ears before stopping at his shoulders in a graceful wave. Icy blue eyes could just pierce through your soul and see everything that was going on inside your mind. Draco's youkai ears were unique in a way, whereas other youkai ears were still soft as skin should be and maybe even velvety, the tips of his ears were hard like a serpent's scales. One green stripe adorned his cheeks and his claw-tipped hands were powerful enough to crush any animal. His fangs dripped with venom, one drop of it and an elephant could be dead.

Draco was drop-dead gorgeous, with all the Spartan training most successful male youkai would go through, his muscles were well-pronounced and admired by many other female youkai, even some of the female servants secretly admired him. Kagome would have, too, if he wasn't one with such a dead personality even worse than Fluffy-sama.

"Hello, Kagome-sama." He spoke with a low bow.

"Otou-san wanted you to 'guard' me when we're in the human world as I cannot go without supervision." She muttered, not too eager to depart with him.

"Very well, wait until I sort-out the newcomers in the army." His voice was silky, at the same time deadly, like a snake.

He swung his clothing back on and Kagome watched as he summoned and rounded-up all the scattered soldiers. Her eyes softened as she watched the scene, he really was an acceptable leader. Satan had mentioned in the past of considering making him his heir since Kagome would be mated and become the Lady of another land.

"Let us precede, Kagome-sama." He bowed low while keeping his posture strong and proud.

Draco held her hand and muttered an uncanny spell from a language Kagome knew little of, and instantly the two figures disappeared from the forest training grounds, only to land in the outskirts of her father's forest.

Instantly, Kagome's hand shot up to cover her nose in disgust at the foul scent that floated across her delicate nose.

"Ewww…the outer world STINKS! How can people live here?"

As usual, Draco merely stood at her side and said nothing. She wished that he would say SOMETHING of some sort. Not only was she getting irritated by his cool distant manners, her patience was running thin. It sounded as if she were nuts and talking to thin air.

Kagome huffed and whirled around, fully intended on finding Sesshoumaru and giving him a piece of her mind of not reminding her to erase his memories.

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. Her powers collected her features together and locked it away so she looked completely human, but her powers lay intact. Now, to find Sesshoumaru…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru growled at the pile of work lying in front of him. If his father didn't return soon, the amount of work was going to drive him nuts. His younger brother's yapping was not helping either, it made his hair stand on the edge.

"Sesshoumaru, when can you take me out to play?"

He chose to ignore the insolent pup who dared to disturb him from serious business.

"Sesshoumaru, when can you take me to the nearby village?"

Sesshoumaru's claws encaged the brush he held and crushed it until nothing was left but dust. He raised his hand and showed it to Inuyasha, allowing the dust to float to the tatami mat beneath him. Unfortunately, it did not affect the whelp in the least bit. Knowing that if Sesshoumaru truly harmed him he would be severely punished, Inuyasha paid no heed to his silent threats.

"Sesshoumaru, when do I get my allowance from you?"

Golden orbs were now tinged pink and his whole body was trembling with anger.

"Sesshoumaru, can you buy some new toys for me?"

The thin remaining line of patience snapped at that instance, and he slammed his fist down onto his desk. Lucky for him, the table was under an enchantment and would not crack under any amount of pressure applied.

"Get the hell out of here, you little fool. If you do not, you will meet the consequences." A small hiss escaped from between his thin lips.

Inuyasha merely shrugged. "As if you'd dare, chichue would castrate you if you killed me."

A ghost smile appeared and it made Inuyasha shudder. "Of course, this Sesshoumaru could not kill you as much as I desire. Though, have you ever heard of the word 'torment'? There may be consequences if I killed you, but I may as well torture you in every possible way. Don't tell me you haven't been to the torture chambers chichue had so generously set-up for prisoners? Hmmm?"

An odd gleam caught onto his narrowed orbs as he watched the young pup's eyes widen to the size of saucers before scrambling off. He smirked and returned to his work, now that he was fully entertained, his train of thoughts could concentrate on the enormous stack of papers and files in front of his sight.

Jaken suddenly burst in, uninvited and without even bowing before him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Inutaisho-sama has returned, but is severely injured! He…"

Jaken was cut off as Sesshoumaru sped through the door with such a force that poor Jaken started to spin around by the wind caused by Sesshoumaru's speed.

It couldn't be, Sesshoumaru thought. His father couldn't be injured to an extent that Jaken would be so anxious. Inutaisho was the great Lord of the Western lands, he couldn't be injured.

Using his well-trained senses, he tracked down his father in less than a heartbeat and burst into the room he was currently occupying.

Inutaisho lay on a bloodied futon, his blood. The cotton of the futon was completely soaked through and even his silk clothing had been dyed crimson. His armor was long gone and his silver hair hard and stiff from the caked blood. Inutaisho was moaning, obviously in pain. His heartbeat was soft, his life hanging by a thread.

The healer stood off at the side, bowing to the young lord who had just arrived. The youkai had done nothing to aid his father, and it angered Sesshoumaru furthermore.

"Why is it you do not help my father? Is he not in pain? Is it not the healer's job to cure others?" he roared out of pure rage.

The healer trembled under the terrifying glare Sesshoumaru was sending him. "Sess-Sesshoumaru-sama…Inutaisho-sama was wounded by thirty dragon youkai. They have been slaughtered by Inutaisho-sama, but at the same time Inutaisho-sama is also bleeding to a dangerous extent. His wounds are beyond my healing abilities, I am afraid that you will have to seek another healer, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Blinded by rage, Sesshoumaru released his lime-colored whip and destroyed the healer. He ordered Jaken to clean up the disgusting mess and strolled over to where his father lay, near to death.

He knelt down beside the futon, unsure of what to do. Sesshoumaru was one trained to kill, not one to heal others on the brink of death.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a frantic voice of Jaken yelled.

"Leave! This Sesshoumaru is in no mood to deal with your babbling!" he motioned towards the doors in which Jaken had just passed through without even looking up from where his eyes currently rested.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, there is a female human at the front gates screaming at us to open the door! The most surprising thing, she has the strength to throw off the other youkai guards!" Jaken squawked.

"This Sesshoumaru will go see to this female myself, go tend to my father's wounds." Hearing the strange news, Sesshoumaru decided to investigate; it would become his responsibilities anyways if his father did happen to pass away. "Find another healer, the previous ones has proved to be useless."

Replacing his cool facade over his lost control rage, he stepped away from the futon and silently departed through the sliding doors before gracefully and mutely speeding through the great halls and stopping at the entrance. He peered out, and the sight surprised him.

It couldn't be her; the female standing in front of him was human. But other than her, who else would have such unique features? Who else would have the audacity to hurl words at the Western lord through the guards? It was Kagome, and behind her stood another serpent youkai who was just standing off the side not doing anything. He could hear what Kagome yelled, and none of it was too flattering.

"What the fuck is wrong with you frickin' guards? Do you have no respect for you damn guests? I have to wonder how your blasted Lords trained your screwed-up asses!" she screamed at the top of the lungs.

In front of her, ten guards tried in vain to restrain the pissed female from entering the grounds.

"We are sorry, but we have to inform Inutaisho-sama before allowing anyone to enter, but he is currently unavailable so we cannot let you in!" a guard frantically tried to explain to the angry female.

After all, hell hath no fear like a woman scorned. Who knew what Kagome's reactions would be is they continued to let her destroy their ears?

"I want to see your damn Prince right now! Draco, come help me!" she commanded.

The youkai beside her moved soundlessly, not once speaking a word. Draco took a claw and allowed a fair amount of venom to escape his claws before letting it drip on the grounds beside the guards. The poison spread at a speedy pace, melting the surrounding areas and a surprisingly sweet-smelling essence flowed from it.

As amusing as the situation was, Sesshoumaru couldn't allow this to continue on without losing a few guards, so he decided to graciously step in and help the foolish guards keep their lives.

"Cease your yelling woman, the 'damn Prince' is standing in front of you right now." He sighed and rubbed his temples while stepping out under the bright sun.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama, _teach your guards some respect!" Kagome screamed, creating a wincing sound from Sesshoumaru.

"You may leave; this Sesshoumaru will take care of this child from now on." He inwardly smirked as he spotted Kagome let out a pout and a huff.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the serpent youkai standing beside Kagome. To him, he raised an eyebrow; it seems that he wasn't the most dedicated youkai in acting emotionless. Yet Sesshoumaru could feel that this youkai was slightly more youthful than him yet still extremely powerful.

"And who is this, Kagome?"

Since the incident from last time, they simply refused to use the honorific titles towards each other. In fact, Kagome had come up with quite a few un-flattering names, such as…

"Doggy boy, this is Draco. Draco, Fluffy-sama," at Sesshoumaru's growl, she added "but he prefers to be called Sesshoumaru."

He bowed in return to the one which the younger youkai had given to him out of respect.

"I have heard much about you, Sesshoumaru-sama and am honored to be graced by your presence."

"Draco is one of the generals which my father is proudest of, and otou-san is considering making him the heir since I would and should be mated by the end of next year."

Obviously, Satan was more powerful than he thought as to have such a youthful general that was also his favorite. Most of the influential generals he knew of were elders older than him.

"Some servants will provide guest rooms for you two, excuse me, I must return to my chichue." He bowed and turned around to face his father's bloody death that would soon claim him.

Kagome's eyes darkened. "Sesshoumaru, the strong scent of blood lingers in the crisp air, and the blood smells like yours, yet is somehow different. Is it not the blood of your sire?"

"Kagome-_sama_, I would prefer it that you not to barge into the personal business of my family." He bit out roughly.

"I know a way to help, he is near death." She said quietly, hoping not to anger him with the truth of her words.

"How can you, a puny spoiled brat, heal my father while even I, Sesshoumaru, can only watch as the devils from the other world chain his soul?" basically, it was a snarled sentence.

"You forget, Sesshoumaru-sama, what Satan-sama's occupation is. The guards from the other world are all under his command. And to top it off, Kagome-sama controls life force; she is not called Mother Nature in all the countries. In one legend they may have been given different appearances and separate names, but there is only one true form." Draco stood up at this time and proclaimed with an arctic voice.

Sesshoumaru whipped around and stared straight into Kagome's eyes. "Can you?"

Knowing the situation was serious and it was not a time to joke around, Kagome nodded solemnly and collected the emotions spread on her face so that her face was left with a blank expression. She gave a barely noticeable nod towards Sesshoumaru.

"Lead the way."

Sesshoumaru _gentlemanly_ stepped aside and allowed Kagome entrance before following in to walk beside her himself, why he did it was unknown to himself. Draco merely trailed behind the two and said nothing through the long walks in the hallways.

Kagome gazed around her; this was not what she expected from a grand Lord's home. Sure, the materials used were obviously of high expenses, but there was nothing else to tell about the Lord's wealth. There were only a few landscape portraits here and there, and none at all of the family except for one with an inu howling towards the whole moon. The floor was cold and unforgiving and the whole place gave Kagome the chills. Other than that, the walls were bare and the decorations kept plain and simple. She couldn't help but think whether or not all Japanese fortresses were alike to this one, it certainly greatly differed from her father's castle.

"Step inside, but do not create a sound." Sesshoumaru growled in a baritone voice.

She, along with Draco had recognized the scent of blood as soon as they stepped inside within the large marble doors of the place. What they never expected, was how strong the scent would exactly be.

The strong scent of crimson blood hit upon them like a strong wave current on the ocean during a tsunami. Kagome had to restrain herself from drinking up the blood has the devil part of her told her to do, it would not be respectful and would only gain her the privilege of being thrown out by Sesshoumaru himself for drinking blood from his honored father.

"Chichue!" Sesshoumaru rushed forward and knelt beside the futon.

Inutaisho's wounds were bleeding more freely than ever before, like water that had been kept in too long to suddenly spill from its containers. The snow-white futon was dyed in scarlet, and the shade of the color was darkening by the second while Inutaisho's face was becoming paler, making a large contrast.

"Move aside Fluffy, he needs serious tending to his wounds." Kagome said with a steel hard tone in which even Sesshoumaru found it hard not to obey her demands.

Her light footsteps carried her towards the elder lord who had sometime in the past fought beside her own father. The hem of her ocean-blue kimono was instantly turned into a dark red upon her hands descending upon Inutaisho's chest. Kagome paid no heed to the diffusing color, but instead focused on both of her palms. She became speaking an ancient tongue. It was all improvised as she thought them out. The words were nothing and did nothing to help the spell even if it is what the spell is, but she couldn't help but tease Sesshoumaru. The real thing that mattered though, were how strong her powers could be.

Never before had she called upon her powers like she was presently doing. In fact, she had never performed this spell on a youkai or human before, only miniature animals like rats. On rare occasions as a child, the only knowledge of the spell that was stored in her mind, she had seen her mother performing it on others. Besides knowing the process of the spell and the amount of power infused in her hands, her mind was basically blank about the spell.

"_I, in the name of Kagome or Mother Nature, daughter of Satan of the underworld and Aiko of the gates in heaven, call upon the elements to which may heal this innocent life laying before me._

_Metal, I call upon you to strengthen his body so that it may heal accordingly. Provide him with the strength he needs and the power his mind and soul seeks._

_Wood, I call upon you to let the freshness of your leaves to purify the evil that is within him like you have purified the air._

_Water, I call upon you to let your arms spread around him to clean his wounds and flush out the blood and gore which may disrupt the healing._

_Fire, I call upon you to encircle the rubbish and poison within his person created by his opponent. Melt the ice that is claiming his body and flare up his life force._

_Earth, I call upon you to let the earth's essence fill this inuyoukai lying in front of me. Let the richness of the soil become one with him._

_To call upon these five forces, I seal the deal with them. I am Mother Nature, and will protect the elements of nature on this piece of land to never be harmed by others."_

While she was saying all this load, her body, along with Inutaisho's body, was lifted up from the ground and encircled by a gentle blue sphere.

Draco sighed, he couldn't believe it. Any normal person would have thought her words connected with the spell unless she told her secret in their face, and he began to wonder how the young Lady could have such perfect timing.

Sesshoumaru watched half in fear and half in fascination as swirls of blue light within the sphere curled around his father like a cocoon. The swirls were extremely thin, and could be mistaken for strands of silk wrapping around his body. He watched as some of the wisps of blue changed its color.

Some were changed into graceful color of silver, others to brown. The thicker strands were a rose red and green, for they had the main effects on the healing process.

Kagome's hair flew wildly around her, her head thrown back and eyes closed. He watched as raven wings sprouted from her back where her tail didn't cover-up. The tail was swept aside and Sesshoumaru and Draco watched in awe as the size of her wings grew to a size much larger than herself.

A few feathers tangled with some of her tail fur were loose, and floating around the room. Some flew towards Sesshoumaru and he curiously held out a palm to accept the floating object. It weighed nothing, despite how heavy-looking they were. He closed his palm over the feathers, only to find that his palm felt like he was holding nothing. When he re-opened them, they were still there. His other clawed hand came up to stroke it, and immediately felt that the songs of angels were sung to him and at the same time he had the feeling that there were spawns of Satan dancing and cheering.

The room was glowing blue, and it would have felt like a haunted house if not for the fact that the power tingling and brushing against their sensitive skin was pure and gave them a light and feathery feeling.

Jaken had just returned with a new healer, and now the added occupants joined the two in their fascination of watching Kagome heal Inutaisho. They watched as the wounds slowly sewed themselves together and what had been a deadly gash became nothing. From what Sesshoumaru could tell, his heart rate was already increasing and Inutaisho looked all the way healthier already.

The gentle color ceased, and the futon was once again pure white, also cleaned by Kagome. Inutaisho lay there silently and peacefully, like a baby who had just been lulled to sleep.

Kagome's fatigue rolled off her form, but she kept her composure and turned to Draco, silently asking him to lend a hand before turning towards Sesshoumaru.

"Do you have a guestroom to spare?"

At this, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in jealousy. "Do you not need _two _guestrooms, Ka-go-me? You wouldn't want to be indecent would you?"

"I am well aware of that, yet father has also stated with strict words that under no circumstances will Draco leave my side unless he invades my privacy, such as when I bathe. But even then, he is to stand outside the doors."

To why he was angered, Sesshoumaru had no clue. "Are you not afraid of him bursting in?"

Draco did not lash out at hearing Sesshoumaru dirty his reputation, Kagome would put it right.

"No, he would not dishonor me or himself by doing so. We grew up together as playmates though he has turned emotionless; Draco is like a brother to me." She narrowed her eyes, daring Sesshoumaru to question her further.

"Very well, there are guestrooms all around the place, choose whichever you wish." he whirled around and slammed the door shut.

Kagome tilted her head sideways and widened her eyes, what had set him off like that? She turned to look at Draco, who merely looked away and said nothing.

"Hey, who are you?" a gruff and childish voice said.

Kagome saw a head beside the doorway, the inuyoukai's eyes wide with curiosity. His similarity with Sesshoumaru was striking, but he did not look as unfriendly as Sesshoumaru. This child was innocent and cute, and his youkai ears were a rare type, grown on top of his head.

Before answering his question, her eyes widened and she bounded over to the inuyoukai. Her hands reached up to proceed to vigorously rub Inuyasha's puppy ears.

"How cuuuuuute!" she squealed while Draco looked around with a bored look.

"Hey! Hey…what are you doing, human? Get your hands off me!" he whined.

At this, Kagome stopped her rubbing and crossed her arms, pouting at the immature inuyoukai standing in front of her.

"You know, you're really rude! And as for the other part, I'm not a _human _as so you put it. Learn it from your stuck-up brother!" she hissed.

All this while, Kagome had risen onto her toes and was now presently towering over Inuyasha.

"Hi…heh…my name is Inuyasha…" he said, desperately trying to cover-up his apparent fear.

Kagome's anger decreased at the inuyoukai standing in front of her, "I'm Kagome! Hey, do you know any embarrassing times of Fluffy-sama?"

Her eyes turned wicked and had an extra gleam in it. Inuyasha shivered as he saw the gleam in the female's eyes, it never meant anything good. Sensitive puppy ears flattened against the skull in alert of what her next move would be.

"What do you want? If it's the Western lands you want, you have to go through me and my brother!" he exclaimed.

At the sides, Jaken watched, wide-eyed at the youngest son of Inutaisho challenging the newcomer. By her healing powers, the female was clearly an influential person; especially that she had defied Sesshoumaru without her head moving to a new home. Draco kept an eye on the resting Inutaisho knowing that Inuyasha would never have the power of even injuring Kagome.

As for Kagome, let's say she grew fully amused at Inuyasha's words. Apparently, even cute and seemingly harmless puppies can be rather protective of their properties.

Kagome pointed a finger to herself after swiftly slinging an arm across Inuyasha's shoulders, trapping him. "Me? Why would I possibly want the Western lands when I own a much larger piece of land? Your brother and I are well acquainted; now tell me unforgettable moments of Sesshy. For instance, has he ever fallen on his pompous ass before?"

Inuyasha's face lit up at the newly gained information of knowing that there was finally someone else who had the same interest as him: annoying his brother. And so, Kagome and Inuyasha merrily walked away, talking about Sesshoumaru's saddest moments in life. Behind them was Kagome's 'protector' Draco.

"You know, my brother once had a wooden teddy bear he treasured…"

The sound of joyful and somehow evil laughter echoed through the usually dead palace of Inutaisho.

Now, there was an unknown person standing on the sides of the balcony directly across the room they were previously occupying. Said person's claws gripped tightly onto the balcony railings and a barely audible possessive growl could be heard. His fangs were bared, and his eyes transformed into a pink color.

How dare the whelp try to take away _his _guest away? Also, there was also the fact that Inuyasha was filling Kagome's head with nonsense. So what if they were true? In complete rage, Sesshoumaru crushed a falling leaf swept in front of him by the wind.

"What's it to me? The two are nothing but nuisance, as long as they leave me alone."

Sesshoumaru would soon know what true agony is later on in the afternoon, and he will regret ever allowing Kagome and Inuyasha to stay together for more than a second.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Inuyasha, what happened to Sesshoumaru after Inutaisho-sama found out that he used his contract papers as his whip target?" Kagome eagerly questioned Inuyasha.

"He was forced to stay in his demon form for a whole week and play with me! You should have seen him; he was always glaring murderously at me! Alas, have you ever made Sesshoumaru give a piggy-back ride for you?"

Kagome laughed without restraint after hearing this new found piece of information. Behind them, Draco could swear that he had just seen devil horns like Satan's sprout from the top of Kagome's head. The way she was digging Sesshoumaru's childhood seemed as if she had formulated a plan to make Sesshoumaru live through the horrors again. Satan had ended up in Kagome's trap once upon a time, and he had to cope with looking like a female for a few months.

Indeed, zipping through Kagome's mind were the most devious thoughts ever. To let Sesshoumaru relive these dreadful events again would certainly be a plentiful experience for her, even if only for one day. The present time was not even past noon, so she had plenty of time to set up the gardens using her powers and send the overgrown puppy Sesshoumaru into her world of illusions Inuyasha was sure to help her create.

"Inuyasha, put your ears closer, I need to tell you something you'll be sure to enjoy."

The inner realm of Kagome cackled at the thoughts of completely destroying Sesshoumaru's reputation and his proud stance.

Inuyasha burst out laughing at the plan in which Kagome's manipulative mind had so miraculously come up with. And at the far side of the palace inside a fancy study, the said inuyoukai shivered for some unknown reason.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha-sama!" a certain well known toad squawked. "Inutaisho-sama requires your presence at the dining room for lunch immediately!"

As the usual routine, Jaken got no farther than a few meters away from where those words had escaped from his mouth and tripped over a log, resulting with a soon-to-be bruised face.

The pair giggled at seeing the poor retainer's present state. They stepped over towards the direction of the room they had passed earlier, making sure to have careful precision in taking an extra step to crush Jaken's _delicately _beautifulface.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At a humongous table sat two inuyoukai. Like all the other decorations and furniture, the table was simple and plain. It was nothing more than a wooden table. Yet there was something extremely unique about this particular table. If one were to take a careful look at it, any would see the delicate and carefully carved designs at the sides of the table. It was fine work, done by slender and highly experienced hands.

The sides of the table added up to a story, a battle in which the first taiyoukai of the Western lands had participated in, who was also the person who had carved out this table. Aside from the historical battle, the legs of the tables were carefully designed. The carvings on it were deep, and the lines swirled and crossed with each other, creating a vine-like effect.

Sitting at this table was Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru, and the latter had grown impatient with the pace the two youngsters were currently traveling at.

The double oak doors slid open, and a maid announced the arrival of Inuyasha and Kagome in a hushed voice. Maids were anxious, for Inuyasha was laughing way too loud for Inutaisho's likings. Even the guest standing proudly beside the young master seemed aware of the demanding aura in front of her. Yet they thought it weird, as the female's stance was upright and unlike the other females around the place who held an obedient posture.

Inuyasha paused in his steps as they neared the table. Kagome had concealed all of her powers and was currently lowering herself in a bow towards Inutaisho.

"I trust that your health has improved, Inutaisho-sama?" Kagome inquired,

Inutaisho was a slightly paler than usual, though it was expected seeing that his injury could have led him to be knocking at Kagome's father's underground home. Even if the wounds were closed by now, he still needed well-desired rest.

"Yes, thank you for your concern, Kagome-san. Please, take a seat and the food will arrive shortly. Though I am curious, no offense in this, how could a human female like you be able to conjure up an adequate amount of power to restore my health? If my memories have worked well, I remember that even the my most prided healers were unable to bring me back." To this, Inutaisho raised an eyebrow in question.

Kagome slipped into the seats, not liking the height at all. As the seats were designed for lords, obviously with built and tall frames, the seats were extremely low as so that she was barely able to be comfortable placing her hands on top of the table. She glowered at Sesshoumaru who looked amusedly and tauntingly at her from across the table after spotting her distress.

Inuyasha glanced curiously at the behavior between the two, but his gaze was mostly directed to Kagome, as the question was also one that he had been dying to get the answer of.

"Inutaisho-sama, do you happen to remember Satan?" Kagome politely asked.

"Of course, he was a good friend and ally."

"Well, I'm his daughter." Kagome proudly announced.

Young Inuyasha was shocked beyond words, Inutaisho merely nodded, as he had sensed a hidden power under the girl's mask.

"It may be rude for me to ask so much, but could you please return to your original form?"

At Kagome's nod, Inutaisho sat back and waited to take in the appearance of the offspring of Satan. To say he was astounded was an understatement, she was gorgeous. As for Sesshoumaru, he merely glared nastily at her form.

Dazzling cerulean eyes peered out from the thick fog that had appeared once she started the transformation. Soon as the fog slowly cleared, the group saw the striking black crescent with pure white wings that would shame the snow adorning her forehead. There were absolutely astounding black stripes on her cheek, one on each. Her human ears slowly lengthened slightly and sharpened into elf ears.

They soon saw the waterfall of hair that had the color of coal. It seemed like fine silk from their point of view, and Sesshoumaru felt himself wishing he could reach out and pull his fingers through the thick strands. Human nails lengthened and sharpened at the tips and transformed into claws which could rip through thick leather. A pair of well-groomed jet black wings sprouted open and stretched out before folding neatly by her side.

When she gave a heart-warming smile, sharp canines poked out from under her cherry lips.

"Wow…" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"And who is this young lad behind you?" Inutaisho inquired.

"The most prided general of Satan who is considered to be the heir." Sesshoumaru bit out.

Inutaisho glanced at Sesshoumaru in surprise, "Why, you know Kagome's background as well as you know the back of your hand!"

A deafening silence settled onto the people seated around the table. It wasn't until the servants came in, carrying delicious and mouth-watering food that the silence was broken.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Inu, did you get that part ready?" Kagome whispered from across the large royal garden.

"Of course," Inuyasha puffed up his chest in reassurance. "Who do you think I am? What about you, did you leave the note on Fluffy's desk?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, though her eyes showed anything but happiness. Her swirling blue eyes displayed an unreadable emotion. They were a mixture in a witch's pot, stirred just to the right point. The clear orbs glowed brightly with wickedness and evil humor.

Through a bird's eye, one would see that the garden had clearly been divided up into quite a few parts, three to be exact. On the left side were dolls set up in a circle, the use unknown. Then there was a pond in which Kagome had so graciously plucked some ducks from the wilderness and placed into it. On the right side, there was…a set of make-up and a woman's kimono. On that side, there was also a doll which looked to be the height of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, come over here!"

Inuyasha bounded over like the good puppy he was and quietly waited for the half angel half devil's instructions.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru looked at the note held by his claws, his hands twitching with the itch and need to crumble the letter by that annoying wench by the name of Kagome. Not only had she insulted his pride, but if another servant had seen this letter he would have been downright humiliated.

_Dear Fluffy-sama who has a stuck-up attitude,_

_This is your best friend Kaggy-chan and your most annoying little twit of a brother by the name of Inuyasha. We had the most interesting conversation today, and guess how it went?_

"_So Inuyasha, don't tell me Sesshoumaru never had anything he cuddled with?" What do you think of this Sesshy? I was DYING to know:P_

"_Ummm…ya, I think there was. Oh yeah! I know that there is a wooden puppy with fur that Sesshoumaru used to run around with everyday. I think it was thrown into the hut behind the palace after Sesshoumaru got tired of it." Oh my god Sesshy-chan! I never knew you could be so ADORABLE! Awww…aren't you just the wonderful little puppy?_

_So Sesshoumaru, Your lovely charming little fluffy wooden puppy is now in my hands, if you ever plan on getting it back, come to the gardens four hours after noon. If you don't…well…you'll just have to face the consequences and later on accept the fact that all your servants know that the ice block prince used to loooove toys a millions._

_Signed,_

_The forever delightful (which is currently missing as Sesshoumaru had ripped it out)and unforgettable gorgeous mature princess of the underworld_

_Kagome Sakuya Higurashi_

_PS (from Inuyasha)_

_Fluffbutts, is that thing on your shoulder a tail or a pelt?_

His eyes glowed with indescribable anger, and it clearly showed in his features and actions. It was one of those rare moments in which Sesshoumaru's face was scrunched up and he was not in a happy mood, the sound of crunching paper filling the air of his personal space.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:

**Next Chapter:**

**The Unknown Warning**

**This is where Kagome plays the prank, Sesshoumaru suffers the results of it, and before leaving she leaves some serious words for Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha.**


	3. The Unknown Warning

AN: Anyways, thanks to the people that support this fanfic, and I hope that it will remain this way. As you see, my updating speed is extremely slow, and it takes a long amount of time for me to write a chapter and post it. To the people who have read this fanfic, I beg you to review! The storyline that I have set up has a quite…boring ending, so if anyone comes up with an exciting ending, please mail it to me! Thanks a millions! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me except for Aiko, even Satan is described according to another anime (Forgive me, I don't know the name of the anime…I just came across it). What I do own, is the story plot and Aiko.

**Mother Nature**

**Chapter Three**

**The Unknown Warning**

The current lord of the Western lands was taking a stroll, simply to assure that the safety of the castle was still at its strongest point and nothing had changed since his near to death injury. He was busy in his thoughts, and did not notice that he had entered an area which would confirm the doom of his heir.

"Halt!" a feminine voice popped out from above him. "Do not continue any further, this place is to be a restricted area until further notice, please twist yourself around and leave immediately. If the above instructions are not directly followed, face the consequences!"

Inutaisho arched an eyebrow, clearly questioning her words. "Since when did this garden become under restriction? Don't make fun of the old man, he still has his memories and he certainly didn't ban this area the last time he was here."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "Well, I made the decisions, so keep out or get your ass purified. Imagine…the Lord of the Western lands losing his proud stature in public because he got fried by the daughter of the Underworld Lord."

Inutaisho let out a hearty laugh, deciding to comply with the petite's girls wishes for now, just to see what she had up her sleeve. The setup of the garden proved that something entertaining was soon to occur, and he wasn't going to miss out. After all, he needed some entertainment after going to visit Kagome's father and coming back.

On the left side of this was a balcony there would be a perfect viewing of the events occurring within. If he just stood there, he would be the witness of all the events that Kagome was about to perform. And so Inutaisho did as Kagome demanded and retreated to the balcony.

He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha's hurried forms with amusement, just what did those two plan? They seemed to be in a rush to get things done, when Inutaisho realized that it was nearly four after noon and he could clearly hear the clicking of his older son's boots on the ground.

And he was walking towards the gardens.

Inutaisho arched an eyebrow at this, since when did Sesshoumaru get involved in such childish games?

Kagome set up a barrier just before Sesshoumaru stepped inside the gardens, making sure to keep herself and Inuyasha out of it. If they were caught inside the barrier…let's just say that the illusion spell would also have an effect on themselves.

Sesshoumaru felt a strange feeling wash over him as soon as he entered the gardens, something seemed off. Wait…since when did my sleeves drag on the ground? Sesshoumaru thought.

Very soon Sesshoumaru found himself inwardly swearing at the fact that he had shrunk; no doubt because of the devilish girl who dared to call herself mature by any standards. When he attempted to exit the gardens, he tripped on the now too long hem of his hakama and fell. Sesshoumaru could have sworn that he heard giggling a side of a garden. When he turned around, his eyes widened in horror as ducks came in all directions and dragged him into the pond.

Kagome and Inuyasha could barely hold back their laughter as Kagome manipulated the ducks to walk forward and pull a rather resistant Sesshoumaru into the blue liquid. No doubt Sesshoumaru was wondering what was going on.

Above on the balcony, Inutaisho let loose his laughter at the sight of his son being dragged into the pond. Oh yes, he remembered now, an event that had occurred when Sesshoumaru had just started learning swordsmanship.

The scene was replayed exactly as he remembered as the ducks curiously tugged at Sesshoumaru's hair, some even thinking it as grass and attempting to pull it off of his head. Others curiously tugged at his soaked clothing, wondering at the strange substance in their beaks.

Sesshoumaru let loose a growl, only to be startled that it sounded like a whimper with all the water getting in his way. The laughter grew louder still. He reached over and snapped the necks of the duck, only to find that they had disappeared in thin air and the pond also no longer existed. He was left dripping wet on grass.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she successfully transported Sesshoumaru out of the pond and into another section before he got a chance to murder the ducks.

"Kagome-sama…you really shouldn't do this…"

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the quiet smooth voice, turning around to come face-to-face with Draco.

"My goodness Draco, try to make a more obvious entrance next time!" She had nearly fallen out of the bush and into the critical eyes of Sesshoumaru! "And where have you been?"

"Giving a report to Satan-sama."

"Well, shut up right now, because I want to see what Fluffy-sama ends up like!"

Knowing that there was no point in argument, Draco wisely sat down behind the two and settled to meditating, waiting for Kagome to be done being entertained.

Sesshoumaru glanced around as his surroundings became surrounded with fog, before the laughter and giggling of young females entered his ears. His mind immediately hooked up a memory of which had occurred before he had reached 6 years of human age. Oh yes, the torture that he had endured would now be repeated.

Girls of about 4 or 5 appeared in a whole group as the fog cleared. They spotted Sesshoumaru and hopped over, innocent smiles dancing on their faces as each and every one of them reached to tug at the silver mane of the proud inu.

"Onii-chan, you have such pretty hair!"

"Onii-chan, teach us how to have such pretty hair!"

The children danced around him, playing with his hair while Sesshoumaru lay in shock, his body tense at the sudden attack lunged at him. They messed up his clothing during their games, and by the end of it he looked like a ruffled up drowned rat. Not only was he wet, but his hair and clothing was all messed up.

Kagome didn't show as much mirth on her face; instead, her eyes twinkled with anticipation. Oh…Sesshoumaru was going to love the last one. Inuyasha had been an expert at explaining this one and he seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed it as well. Out of all the three, Kagome loved this story the most.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh as the children finally disappeared just as the pond and ducks had. He now found himself to be in an oddly familiar room. The room of his childhood horrors. The room that his mother had used to…groom him…and play dress-up. As much as Asako had loved her son, there were times which she wished to have a daughter whom she could play with. It turned out that because Sesshoumaru looked so feminine during his childhood, Asako decided to cross dress him.

Sesshoumaru felt his body grow a little to the age in which he had endured the humiliation. Looking up from his half-sitting position, his keen eyes caught sight of a female inuyoukai walking towards him. His eyes widened just the slightest when he caught sight of the familiar golden hem of his mother's kimono.

"There you are, Sesshou-chan!"

His body was encased with his mother's warmth as he scooped the 8 year old boy into her arms and brought him to the front of her desk…more precisely the desk which contained all the perfume and powder.

Sesshoumaru's mind protested and struggled as his mother brought him near the mirror, he knew this memory too well. It was a weakness that he had never allowed any other to know; when Inuyasha happened to barge in and see him…he had threatened the tiny hanyou into keeping his secret.

Kagome watched in awe as Sesshoumaru's mother started applying powder on Sesshoumaru's face quickly and accurately, a few dabs here and there. When she was done, Kagome had to silence herself at the sight which was presented in front of her.

Somehow, his mother had turned his face into one that resembled one of a geisha.

"I'm so sorry Sesshou-chan, I put too much on! Ahhh…doesn't matter, as long as you would look like a darling little girl!" she said with a happy grin.

The child Sesshoumaru could only watch in horror as his mother took out a bottle of perfume that contained the strongest scents of all. The scent of the forest. It would have been a pleasing scent if the liquid had been diluted, but the current bottle in his mother's hands contained liquid that gave a disgustingly strong scent.

Oh no…he knew what would come next…

Asako placed the perfume bottle down and looked at Sesshoumaru with a thoughtful gaze, thinking that something was missing. And indeed it was, for Sesshoumaru still wore his haori and his practice sword was still strapped to his waist. She instantly set to work, rummaging through her closets for a girl's kimono that she had made when she had expected give birth to a female inuyoukai. Such a pity that Sesshoumaru had been born instead…(Not in that way!)

Sesshoumaru groaned as he saw the peach-pink kimono he remembered so well, the one that was worse than torture devises. Asako expertly took off Sesshoumaru's clothing and replaced them with the silk spun kimono, stepping back afterwards to admire her handiwork.

She gave Sesshoumaru a strong spray of the perfume and went to look for one last thing that she had forgotten.

An umbrella that was often held by the court ladies.

Asako opened the umbrella and placed the umbrella into Sesshoumaru's reluctant hands, teaching him how to hold it and walk while keeping balance.

As much as Sesshoumaru hated repeating history, he couldn't do anything about it. The bad thing about replaying history: he couldn't change it. Asako ushered her son out of her room and encouraged him to take a walk around the palace, fully enjoying the way the court ladies were looking at her.

"Why, Asako-san, I never knew you had such a beautiful daughter!" a passing lady said.

Asako nodded politely at the lady, watching her son's tense posture that showed he would run away at any given second if she wasn't paying enough attention.

Minutes seemed like hours as Sesshoumaru finally walked through the palace once in the costume he highly despised. His mother's face shone with happiness at the various compliments she had received after walking around with her 'beautiful daughter.'

In the bushes, Kagome and Inuyasha were hugging each other in an attempt to stifle their giggling, though it could still be noticed by the shaking of their shoulders. Oh this was sweet, torturing Sesshoumaru like this. Draco contained his amusement, merely looking at the scene with a critical eye. He wondered what was so humorous of the situation that made his hime laugh like that. His hime…? No matter.

"Kagome-sama, I would advise you to not step over line," he said monotonously.

"Alright, alright, fine Draco. Listen Inu, when I give you the signal, run like mad 'kay? Sesshoumaru is going to go nuts and we don't him finding out what we did. As for Draco, I know that you can hide any time, so I won't bother with you."

Paying careful attention at the direction Sesshoumaru was facing, Kagome snapped her fingers and didn't even wait to see if the illusion fully dissipated before dashing off at the highest speed she had achieved all her life. Her eyes widened when she felt wind blowing in the opposite direction, crap, bad luck. The wind would carry her scent to Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru knew at once when the illusion ended; the barrier that kept him separated from the real world had instantly disappeared. He turned around as soon as he was able to move freely, disappointed to find that there was no one around. Though, a sadistic grin formed on his face when the wind started blowing and he caught the scent of the suspected person.

Kagome Higurashi.

You will pay back for what you have done…Sesshoumaru inwardly thought.

Even catching Inuyasha's scent, Sesshoumaru didn't bother. He knew that the there was no possible way that the hanyou could've come up with such a brilliant plan. The only way that the illusion would have managed to be set-up would be the work of Kagome. He took off after Kagome's scent, the wind making her tracks even more obvious as she had forgotten to mask her scent in her hurry to escape.

Inutaisho watched as his son took off after Kagome, knowing that the girl would now have to pay for playing pranks on Sesshoumaru. He chuckled at the thought, what would Sesshoumaru do? He sure won't hurt her, judging by the look that rested within his eyes. It seemed almost…playful? His early jealous-filled actions when Draco had been mentioned also gave Inutaisho the idea that his son was indeed unconsciously attracted to his friend's daughter.

The question was whether or not Sesshoumaru would admit it, and whether or not Kagome returned those feelings.

"I'm getting old…" Inutaisho muttered.

"No you're not, though I would say you're getting a bit too dull."

Inutaisho turned around and his eyes widened at the familiar presence of his first mate.

A smile lit up Asako's face, "I came by and decided to make an appearance, seeing how that young lady over there has played a trick on my son."

"How…"

"I'm a spirit, and I always come by to visit. Though I'm quite shocked that this time you can see me, must be because you were healed by that girl."

"You mean Kagome?"

"Kagome is it? Yes, I should thank her. But at the same time, I hope that Sesshoumaru has enough senses not to hurt her."

Inutaisho looked back at the closing distance between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, who was heading back to her guestroom. When he turned around, his mate had disappeared as if she had never been there.

"Thanks for coming by, Asako."

Meanwhile in the distance, Kagome's heart pounded. Not from the speed that she was traveling at, but because her senses alerted her that Sesshoumaru was not far behind her. Even knowing that it would slow her down, Kagome turned around to look, only to be startled at the fact that Sesshoumaru was less than 10 meters away from her.

Her fear gave a burst to her speed as she once again gained some distance between her and Sesshoumaru. Though, that didn't last very long either. She had rarely entered real battle, and had little use of speed. Therefore, she trained only a little in that area. Not to mention, Sesshoumaru's stamina was a legend to be heard.

When she had rushed into the hallways of the palace, Kagome could already feel that Sesshoumaru's feet would land on her last footprint a second after her feet left that particular spot. She was so close to her room now…yes!

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she entered her bedroom and slammed it shut behind her, convinced that she would now be safe. She walked forward, the only mistake being that she should have looked and kept her senses alert. Kagome slammed into a cushiony, but hard wall.

Not trusting her nose, Kagome's eyes slowly traveled upwards from the pristine white material…to the waterfall of silver hair…to the straight chin…the lips set into a firm line…the highly held nose…and the amber eyes of a certain inuyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped and attempted to dodge away from him.

A steel band curled itself around her arm and pulled her back to the space she had previously occupied.

"Now, you and I are going to talk about the consequences of irritating this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gulped at the look that sported Sesshoumaru's face, for some reason, her mind was screaming DANGER ALERT and it felt as if little bugs were crawling all over her back. All she knew was, where was the damn snake Draco when she needed help!?

Unknown to her, Draco was leisurely strolling around in the forest. Yes Satan-sama had said that he would under no circumstances leave his hime-sama alone, but this situation was special. If his senses were correct, in less than a month there would be a mating ceremony between his hime-sama and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's other hand snaked around Kagome's waist, making her jump in surprise and squeal at the addition of limbs around her sensitive area where most people would be ticklish.

"How should I punish you…little girl?" he whispered in her ear so that her ear twitched at his warm breath.

"Le…Let go of me, you jerk!" Kagome let out a blast of power just enough to push him off.

Instead, Sesshoumaru stood solid despite the pain that was inflicted to his person. Though his claws tightened around her waist, causing Kagome's breath to hitch in her throat as the tips of his claws pricked at her sensitive nerves. Kagome renewed her struggles and pushed against him, adding more power still.

He did not budge.

"I know for a fact that Inuyasha gave you all the…pieces of necessary information for this prank you have set up, but I do wonder, have you considered the consequences of irritating this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome was now fearfully looking up at Sesshoumaru…Uh oh…this wasn't good at all. She was at his mercy and he somehow seemed strong enough to brush off the affects of her attacks. She couldn't use her full power…it would be against the laws her father had set up. Not to mention, she didn't exactly wish to hurt him.

He pressed his claws tighter to her form, trapping her between the door and himself. Manipulating her arms so that he could trap them with only one arm, Sesshoumaru removed his other arm from her waist and reached to pull out a small dagger, at the same time extending his tail to fetch a brush dipped with a fair amount of ink.

Kagome watched in horror as Sesshoumaru brought the dagger closer to her, she shut her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen! She thought Sesshoumaru an honorable person!

"Baka onna…(stupid woman)" Sesshoumaru smirked at her reaction and shifted the direction of the dagger right before it cut her skin, instead slicing away a piece of her hair.

When Kagome realized what he had done and was only teasing her, her eyes flashed open and the cerulean orbs started turning black in rage and she swore at him, cursing at him. Too bad her strength was still inferior to his, her struggles useless. Sesshoumaru held onto the brush that his tail had brought, drawing an intricate design on the side of Kagome's neck that was full of swirls.

Recognizing the twists of the brush, Kagome tried in vain to tear away. No…if he succeeded in that charm, she would be…

Too late.

Sesshoumaru sliced open a barely noticeable line on her neck where he had drawn as his palm, connecting the two wounds. He watched with a wicked smirk as the wounds reacted and a blue light exploded. When the blue light ceased, Kagome's mark was burning red and the mark had been mirrored onto his palm.

"That will keep you from mischief," with that said he cleaned her neck and his palm from the excess blood.

"Kuso, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome growled at him.

He used the binding spell, so that she couldn't step out of a 5 meter radius of him. Usually it was used for slaves, but considering the situation, Sesshoumaru's goal was to probably keep Kagome from going anywhere to prepare another prank.

"You will be released when you decide to leave the Western lands." Sesshoumaru said without another glance at her and went outside, dragging Kagome with him due to the limit.

"Hey…you bastard! I won't be leaving until tomorrow morning! I am NOT going to remain in a 5 meter radius when I bathe!"

"That is not my problem," he left to his studies without a backward glance at her.

Inutaisho chuckled as he heard Kagome's irritated screaming down the hallway, it seemed as if Sesshoumaru decided to use that spell. Although it was common to be used on slaves, males also used it to bond strong females. That had also been how he had met Sesshoumaru's mother. What a defiant woman she had been, similar to how Kagome was acting now.

"It's about time I passed the Western lands to Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho said thoughtfully as he made his way to his studies.

Later

Kagome glowered at Sesshoumaru as he sat there looking over scrolls. This was getting absolutely way too boring. She couldn't leave him, and the scrolls contained no information she hadn't seen before. In short, she was going to go nuts if she couldn't get something fun. Where was Inu anyways?

"Why don't you just walk with me to the kitchen?" Kagome huffed.

"You have legs to walk, why, do you need a babysitter?" Sesshoumaru smirked at her, knowing that would set her off.

"You know what I mean! Just release me from this damn spell!"

"No, you would cause trouble."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, curse him. Well…a sudden wicked gleam took over Kagome's eyes…I'll just have to make him regret ever being bound to me.

Hours later, Sesshoumaru snarled at the impudent woman. He knew she was purposely singing off tune just to annoy him. His delicate ears had had to deal with her bothersome off-tune humming for 3 hours, and his patience was running thin.

"Shut it woman!"

Kagome purposely childishly turned her back to him as a sign of dismissal.

"Hmmm…? I thought I heard a breeze sweep by…no matter, must be my imagination."

Sesshoumaru strolled over to where Kagome sat at the windowsill, making sure to keep his footsteps light. If he remembered correctly, right below this particular window was a deep pond. Giving Kagome a slight push, he watched in delight as the source of his irritation started descending through the air. But wait…she had a smile on her face.

"You bound me to you, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Crap, he had forgotten about that. Just a few seconds after Kagome fell; Sesshoumaru felt the pull of the bond pull him downwards and out the window, following the exact same trail that Kagome had followed.

"Would you two like to explain what happened," Inutaisho questioned the two dripping forms.

Inuyasha was glancing between the two and their tense stances, stifling his laughter at the sight his usually composed brother presented. Draco looked at Kagome with slight disappointment, the other emotions mixed in his eyes strange in its own way.

"Ask Sesshoumaru…" Kagome muttered.

Seeing as he was refusing to answer, Inutaisho let out a sigh and left his son alone…for now. There was another important subject that he had to bring up, and if he was correct, then Sesshoumaru and Kagome would be mated because of his decision. Everything would be as planned when they had been born.

They were meant to be mates; they were soul mates that were hardly seen in thousands of years.

"Sesshoumaru, I will be passing my place to you soon, please make sure to keep your composure in front of the other lords. As a matter of fact, the ceremony will be held in one week. Also, you will need a mate to fully become a leader and not just an heir."

Sesshoumaru would have gaped if he had not been Sesshoumaru, since when did his father wish to retire? And what, he needed a damn woman by his side in order to claim the throne!? This was getting a bit ridiculous…

"And I have made an agreement with Satan-san, that you will be taking Kagome as your mate."

"EH!?" Kagome looked at Inutaisho with wide eyes, why hadn't she heard anything about all this!? FATHER, YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD!

"I have no intentions of mating her, I will find someone else," Sesshoumaru spoke even though his mind protested. Why did it protest anyways?

Kagome's eyes darkened at his words, "As if I would want to be mated to you!"

Inutaisho sighed as he felt a headache coming up, Satan was right, convincing these two brats would be an obstacle.

"Dinner will be served soon, go change into something appropriate," Inutaisho finally said after a stressed silence.

Kagome lifted her nose higher in the air and Sesshoumaru chose just at that moment to release Kagome from the bond; he had decided that she caused even more trouble being bound to him.

The future of the Western lands is in jeopardy…Inutaisho thought.

"The arrogant asshole!" Kagome shouted as soon she slammed her door shut.

"Kagome-sama, the whole castle heard that." Draco stated nonchalantly.

"I don't frickin care!" Kagome yelled once more, burying her face into the pillow on her bed, "My fiancé can be ANYONE, but not HIM!"

"Then find another one."

"Like who the HELL would I find!?" Kagome screamed, completely losing her composure.

"I also need a mate to take the throne of Satan-sama," Draco exclaimed as if it were nothing.

Kagome looked at the snake youkai with wide eyes; he couldn't mean…he did.

"Don't you think…that it would be inappropriate considering the difference in our status? I don't mean it as an offense…but…"

"I understand, Kagome-sama. Please retire early, I will go bathe now."

Kagome looked after the stoic youkai in confusion, had she said something wrong? Did Draco actually WANT to be her mate? But she thought that he was emotionless and cared for nothing! A groan escaped her lips, first Sesshoumaru, now this, there was going to be no sleep tonight.

Little did she know, it was the same for the Western heir who was sleeping in the opposite corridor as her. His mind was whirling from the days events, and just when he thought he could rid himself of the girl, his father just has to come along and say that she was his fiancée. What was his father thinking pairing them up like that anyways? They had only met for two days and their parents were already planning their mating ceremony!? It was ridiculous!

"Higurashi Kagome as my mate…eh?" Sesshoumaru muttered. "That would be equivalent to bring hell home."

Seeing as he was not getting any sleep, Sesshoumaru climbed out of bed and headed towards the garden where there was statue of his mother. He had always felt comforted when around that statue. Somehow, it seemed as she were really there.

He was surprised though, to see that someone else was already occupying the space she usually sat beside the statue. Looking carefully at the characteristics, Sesshoumaru recognized the person to be Kagome, sitting there looking above at the stars.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Sesshoumaru coldly questioned her, apparently still mad at her for the earlier accidents.

Kagome snorted, as if she was in a mood any better than his, "What business is that of yours?"

To think that his father wished to ship her off to be the mate of this bastard…no wonder he had agreed to her coming here so easily.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to her, making sure that there was a decent distance between them.

"Neh Sesshoumaru, what do think of us mating?" Kagome asked with a hollow voice.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight snort, "As if it would come true."

"Then it would be alright if I mated Draco, because neither of us wants this, right?"

Sesshoumaru felt an unfamiliar lurch at the bottom of his stomach. What was this unnecessary feeling rising within him? Was he jealous of the damn snake? What did it matter to him anyways?

"It is of no concern to this Sesshoumaru," he rose again and retired without another glance in her direction.

If he had turned around, he would've seen the anger burning in her eyes.

If he had turned around, he would've seen one lone tear escaping from her eyes.

If he had turned around, then he would've become her mate.

But he didn't.

"Fine then, I'll accept his suit!" Kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru's retreating form.

Draco didn't question his lady's distress as he spotted her form sitting by the side of the bedpost, her tiny fists shaking and her claws making small puncture marks in the sheets. Yes, he did wish to go as Satan-sama had planned and allow them to mate, but somehow something had grown within him and he had grown possessive of his lady.

"I wonder why I didn't stop Sesshoumaru when he gave Kagome-sama the bonding mark…" he muttered, confused with himself.

Damn him! Kagome inwardly cursed. Damn Sesshoumaru! I do not want to be mated to Draco! He is more of a brother! Why couldn't Sesshoumaru act like he cares even just a little?

The next morning, Kagome was back with the cold exterior she had used to greet Sesshoumaru when they had first met. No words were passed between them, not even polite ones such as 'Good morning!'

"Thank you for your hospitality, Inutaisho-sama, please take care!" Kagome said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

When she turned to Sesshoumaru, her lips immediately set into a grim expression. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but denied her mind of the words it wished to spill, instead turning to Inutaisho for the warning.

"I'm sure that you know the consequences of allowing others to know of our existence as you are well acquainted with my father, Inutaisho-sama, please recap the information to Sesshoumaru. We will be taking our leave now, Inutaisho-sama."

Kagome and Draco each gave a deep bow of respect before departing to the skies, Draco being the only one to notice the distasteful expression on Sesshoumaru's face at the sight of them leaving together.

Western heir…you should have agreed to take her as your mate…you will regret not taking such a gorgeous hime…

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

**Next Chapter:**

**Sesshoumaru's Decision, Kagome's Fate**

**Kagome has an argument with Satan about who she wants as her mate. Sesshoumaru battles with himself on figuring out why he is jealous about the fact that Kagome would be mating Draco.**


End file.
